Comment tout peut partir d'un truc très bête
by Didou367
Summary: Naruto en a marre d'attendre qu'Iruka revienne lorsque l'amour de sa vie passe. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'inviter, oubliant le fait qu'il n'est même pas chez-lui. Cette histoire, ça va prendre une drôle de tournure, provoquée par cette trouvaille.


Bon, commençons par le truc le plus saoulant, comme ça, ça sera fait : Les personnages de Naruto ne... bla bla bla, ils bla bla bla à Masashi Kshimoto. Voilà =D .

Sinon, j'avoue m'être beaucoup fait plaisir avec cet OS, alors s'il y a de l'humour foireux (d'autant plus que je sais qu'il y en a) ou lourd (en général, ça va de pair), faudra m'en excuser. Et je pense aussi que la manière dont c'est écrit n'est peut-être pas méga superbement claire, enfin, je vous laisse en juger ^^.

* * *

« Je t'en prie, Naruto, assieds-toi, invita Iruka, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Non, c'est bon Iruka-sensei, je suis trop en forme pour m'asseoir.

-Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, soupira le brun. Oh mince, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose à apporter à Tsunade-sama, il faut que j'y aille, désolé Naruto, reste ici et attends-moi, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, Iruka-sensei.

-Bon, j'y vais, ne fais pas de bêtises.

-Je suis pas un gamin ! , s'offusqua le blond. »

Iruka partit en riant de la moue boudeuse de son ancien élève. Malgré ses seize ans, celui-ci n'avait absolument pas changé. Enfin, si, quand même. Mais il était resté le même boute-en-train et il avait conservé ce côté immature et inconscient. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il fallait rire pour apaiser les esprits. Par contre, il devait bien avouer qu'il craignait l'état dans lequel il retrouverait son appartement en revenant.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto découvrait les lieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait mais pas mal de choses avaient changé à ses yeux dans cet appartement depuis que les vêtements de Kakashi traînaient un peu partout. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait plutôt bizarre que son maître d'hier tolère cela. Peut-être avait-il fini par s'y habituer…

Il soupira, se souvenant du jour où il avait surpris Iruka et Kakashi en plein acte dans une salle de classe vide à l'Académie. Quand il pensait que des enfants y étudiaient toute la journée… Pauvres petits, apprenant innocemment dans une salle qui fut quelques jours avant spectatrice d'un spectacle licencieux qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer, le peu qu'il avait vu lui ayant largement suffi. Surtout qu'imaginer ses deux maîtres en train de… Non, décidément, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il concentra ses pensées troublées par les ébats de Kakashi et Iruka sur les ramen qu'il allait dévorer avant de rentrer chez-lui.

Bon, bon ramen, se répéta t-il intérieurement. Et pourquoi pas une glace aussi ? Oui, une bonne glace à la banane qu'il lècherait avidement. Lécher… Banane… Iruka… Kakashi…

« Non, pas Iruka lécher banane Kakashi, bordel ! , hurla t-il en secouant la tête. Oh putain, je deviens comme Ero-sennin à imaginer des trucs dégueulasses. Oh putain, Ero-sennin, si j'te retrouve, j'te fais la tête au carré, tu m'as traumatisé à vie. Connard… »

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux puis vida son esprit. Une fois débarrassé de toute pensée malsaine, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte à laquelle il s'accouda, observant le joyeux tumulte des rues de Konoha. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les rues de Konoha, si bruyantes, si vivantes, à son image. Sans doute bien trop pour lui, d'ailleurs… Il soupira de nouveau. Là était la première raison de sa venue ici. Il avait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et qui ne le jugerait pas de… Son… Homosexualité.

« Connard d'Ero-sennin, c'est sûrement à cause de toi, ça… , grommela t-il. Je t'en foutrai moi, des langues d'Orochimaru au potentiel sexuel incroyable… Connard. »

Voilà ce qu'il avait gagné à passer trois années de sa vie avec un vieil homme dont la perversité n'avait d'égale que la faramineuse poitrine de Tsunade, d'ailleurs objet de tous les fantasmes de ce vieil homme. Il était devenu dépravé et homosexuel. Pas que ce soit une tare mais… Cela compliquait pas mal les choses. Notamment lorsque l'on était rien d'autre qu'un adolescent en pleine recherche de son identité. Tout shinobi qu'il soit, Naruto, comme tous ses compagnons, avait bien sûr à affronter les méandres de l'adolescence. Plus particulièrement, la découverte de sentiments, tels l'amour.

« Manque de bol, la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux possède elle aussi une saucisse, souffla t-il. »

Pouvait-il véritablement affirmer que ce qu'il ressentait pour cet individu était de l'amour ? Eh bien, si l'amour, c'était sentir son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'il apercevait ne serait-ce que sa tignasse brune, renifler à son passage dans l'espoir de percevoir les effluves de son odeur musquée, chanceler lorsqu'il plongeait son regard moqueur dans ses orbes océan, trembler au moindre contact, que ce soit une tape amicale dans le dos ou un simple frôlement de doigts, écouter sa voix grave sans prêter attention à ce qu'il dit, être prêt n'importe quoi pour faire fleurir sur son visage aux traits fins ce sourire goguenard, quitte à se rendre ridicule, alors oui, il était amoureux. Il soupira d'un air agacé. Il devenait VRAIMENT ridicule. On dirait une fille… Shikamaru et ses idées sexistes avaient fini se faire une place dans son cerveau, apparemment.

Surtout que si le blond était gay, l'homme qu'il aimait, lui, ne semblait pas l'être le moins du monde. Pour preuve, lors d'une mission, tous deux devant le feu de camp, l'homme en question lui avait avoué trouver Ino sexy. Normal, qui ne trouverait pas Ino sexy ? Il n'empêche que cette nuit-là, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait fait souffrir dans ses rêves, la pauvre Yamanaka… Même Ibiki n'aurait pas fait mieux. Bon, ça l'avait changé des habituels rêves tout droits sortis d'Icha Icha Paradise avec en prime la magnifique érection matinale au réveil.

Et puis, comment c'était venu, cette soudaine obsession pour lui ? Il ne l'avait jamais réellement compris. Peut-être que depuis toujours, sans le savoir… Peut-être…

_« A force de suivre Sasuke comme ça, il va finir par t'arriver des bricoles que je n'ose même pas imaginer, tu sais ? _

_Naruto, le regard fuyant, ne répondit pas. Son interlocuteur, franchement irrité par le silence obstiné de celui-ci, saisit son menton entre deux doigts et l'obligea à lui faire face. _

_-Est-ce que tu m'entends, Naruto ? , demanda t-il d'un ton coléreux. Réponds-moi !_

_Il plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux saphir de l'Uzumaki, écarquillés par la surprise. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné et son souffle devint court, saccadé. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir davantage le contact oculaire avec lui. Ses pupilles fendues, elles étaient trop… Hargneuses pour lui, il ne pouvait le supporter._

_-Naruto… , chuchota t-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce. _

_-Je sais, affirma le blond, reprenant soudainement confiance en lui. Mais j'ai promis que je le ramènerai et je le ramènerai ! Même si je dois y laisser ma vie ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _

_Ce fut au tour de l'autre de détourner le regard._

_-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, rétorqua t-il, une moue boudeuse au visage. C'est juste que je voulais que tu te rendes compte que tu es beaucoup trop stupide pour affronter Sasuke, c'est tout. Soyons réalistes une seconde, il faut bien le reconnaître, tu n'as absolument aucune chance de gagner contre lui. _

_Il esquissa ce sourire narquois qui était le sien, celui que Naruto avait tant exécré mais aussi tant admiré. _

_-Répète pour voir ! , s'exclama ce dernier, piqué au vif. Tu verras, le jour où je ramènerai Sasuke, j'te ferai fermer ta grande gueule ! Et encore plus lorsque je serai devenu Hokage ! _

_-Toi, Hokage ? Laisse-moi rire, se moqua son interlocuteur. Si un jour, tu deviens Hokage, une chose est sûre, le village courra à sa perte. _

_-Quoi ?! Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! »_

_Une dispute creuse pour mieux cacher des sentiments bien plus profonds… Un rire railleur pour mieux occulter une inquiétude… Une réplique dynamique pour mieux masquer un trouble…_

Oui, peut-être ce jour-là… Naruto passa une main dans sa chevelure d'or indomptable et l'ébouriffa davantage d'un geste absent. Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à déterminer exactement quand… Tant pis, certaines choses n'étaient pas à savoir, comme disait l'Ermite pas net.

Soudain, parmi tout ce monde bourdonnant, l'Uzumaki l'aperçut. Lui.

« Hé Kiba ! Akamaru ! , héla t-il, nullement gêné par les regards outrés des autres personnes.

Le susnommé se retourna et leva la tête. Un sourire moqueur se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Naruto. Derrière lui, Akamaru aboya bruyamment afin de le saluer à sa manière.

-Alors, toujours aussi gueulard Naruto ? , railla l'Inuzuka.

-Ouais ! Amène-toi, je m'emmerde tout seul !

-C'est pas chez-toi que je sache, lui signifia Kiba en haussant un sourcil.

Ah oui, merde, soupira intérieurement le jeune blond. C'est vrai que c'est chez Iruka. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti… Mais franchement, comment pourrais-je laisser passer l'occasion d'être avec lui ? Désolé Iruka-sensei, j'espère que ça vous gêne pas trop…

-On s'en fout, répliqua t-il, y'a personne ici. Et à mon avis, j'vais rester tout seul encore un petit gros bout de temps, donc bon… Allez, s'il-te-plaît !

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? , geignit-il.

-Parce que.

-Allez quoi, sois sympa, supplia Naruto en faisant une tête de chien battu.

Le brun soupira d'un air agacé. Il ne grandirait donc jamais ?

-Bon, ok. Je reste avec toi dix minutes, pas plus.

-Ouais ! , s'enthousiasma son ami. Allez, viens ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Même si ce n'était que pour dix minutes, il était ravi à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec Kiba. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit devant un Kiba au poing levé, s'apprêtant apparemment à frapper à la porte.

« Allez, rentre, je t'en prie, invita Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Puis-je savoir chez qui Akamaru et moi on s'impose ? , demanda Kiba en entrant.

-Chez Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi ?

-Euh…

-Ils sortent ensemble, expliqua l'Uzumaki.

-J'aurai jamais imaginé ça, s'étonna le brun. Enfin, c'est leur vie, mais bon… Enfin quoique c'était pas la peine de te demander, je sens leurs odeurs à tous les deux. Plus celle de Kakashi-sensei d'ailleurs…

-Pourtant, c'est l'appart' d'Iruka-sensei.

-T'as vu toutes les fringues qui trainent ? C'est celles de Kakashi-sensei, c'est pour ça que son odeur est bien plus forte.

-Ah ouais ok. Bon, tu peux t'asseoir hein.

-Hm, répondit simplement Kiba en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. »

Naruto s'assit à côté de lui, le plus proche possible, tout en faisant attention à ce que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Les effluves musqués l'enivrèrent, il se sentit perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace…

« Euh… Naruto ? , appela faiblement l'Inuzuka.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité. Il fit au brun un grand sourire joyeux, et surtout, faux.

-Ouais, un problème ?

-Non, tu semblais juste ailleurs. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Bonne question. Attends. »

L'Uzumaki se releva en un bond et commença à fouiller les alentours, sous le regard intrigué de Kiba. Il ouvrit un placard et trouva finalement. Il brandit une bouteille de saké avec un cri victorieux.

« Tu veux qu'on se bourre la gueule ?

-Non ! Juste boire un verre ou deux, rectifia Naruto. C'est pas avec un ou deux verres qu'on va se bourrer la gueule. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Bof, pourquoi pas ? , accepta finalement Kiba. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Naruto déboucha la bouteille et leur servit à tous deux un verre rempli à ras-bord de saké, qui fit hausser un sourcil au maître-chien qui cependant ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout cela sous les yeux d'Akamaru qui la sentait très mal, cette histoire de saké.

* * *

« Excuse-moi Naruto, Tsunade m'a retenue, pas moyen qu'elle me lâche, je suis vraiment… Akamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le chien, couché au pied du canapé, leva la tête et fixa Iruka d'un air… Ennuyé ? Il remit sa tête entre ses pattes comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh…

-Tiens, Iruka, t'es rentré.

L'Umino se retourna. Devant lui se tenait Kakashi, seulement vêtu d'une serviette enserrée au niveau de sa taille, laissant voir son torse aux muscles finement dessinés ainsi que les nombreuses cicatrices qui lacéraient sa peau pâle.

-Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'Akamaru fait là ? Naruto est parti, je suppose, il en avait marre de m'attendre. Je le comprends.

-Eh bien – Sur les lèvres de Kakashi se forma un sourire licencieux – , je pense que nous allons être obligés de dormir dans la chambre d'amis, ce soir.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-T'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même – Son sourire s'agrandit – Mais tu risques d'avoir une surprise.

-Avec toi, je ne peux que craindre le pire, soupira le jeune homme. »

D'un pas quelque peu nerveux, Iruka s'avance jusqu'à devant la porte de sa chambre. Ou plutôt, de leur chambre, à lui et Kakashi. Il prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit doucement. Ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus haut point. Il referma la porte silencieusement et se tourna vers l'Hatake, les yeux écarquillés.

« Kakashi… Qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme au sharingan s'avança vers lui d'un pas conquérant. Il détacha lentement sa serviette qu'il envoya valdinguer au loin puis colla son corps contre celui de son amant. Il mordilla tendrement son oreille.

« On a qu'à faire comme eux, susurra t-il avant de prendre Iruka dans ses bras et de courir jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Ah oui, au fait, précisa t-il d'un ton amusé, ils nous ont aussi vidés notre réserve de saké. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kiba se réveilla le premier, avec une migraine monstrueuse et une forte envie de vomir. La lumière du soleil ayant envahi la pièce lui fit plisser les yeux, si bien qu'il eut à peine le temps de voir la chambre dans laquelle il était et d'en conclure qu'il n'était pas chez-lui.

Un ou deux verres, pensa t-il, le visage crispé par son mal de tête. Mon cul ouais…

Finalement habitué à la lumière du jour, il rouvrit les yeux et essaya de comprendre où il avait atterri et par la même occasion, pourquoi il était nu. Il trouva bien vite la réponse lorsqu'il aperçut un certain blondinet, en costume d'Adam, endormi, suçant paisiblement son pouce. Et puis, il vit LA chose qui avait tout déclenché. Il se souvint brusquement des événements de la soirée de la veille. Kiba se mordit violemment la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même.

Il sortit le plus silencieusement possible du lit, récupéra ses vêtements qu'il mit à la va-vite, ouvrit lentement la porte et sortit de la pièce, la culpabilité lui nouant la gorge. Il se rappela d'une chose et retourna dans la chambre. Il déposa un petit objet à proximité du blond et ressortit. L'Inuzuka réveilla doucement son chien, puis tous deux partirent, comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre, Naruto émergea lentement. D'une main, il tâtonna un peu partout, à la recherche de son amant d'hier. Sa main ne rencontrant rien d'autre que les draps, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva. Il n'était plus là… Il l'avait laissé comme ça, alors qu'il était encore… Un objet posé près de son oreiller attira son attention. Il eut un faible sourire. Kiba était parti comme un voleur, mais au moins il n'avait pas oublié de…

L'Uzumaki se leva, tenant avec ses deux mains sa tête qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il enfila son caleçon et sortit, espérant que personne n'était réveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient osé… Dans la chambre d'Iruka et Kakashi. En plus, ils avaient vidé leurs réserves de saké. Il allait se faire tuer, c'était sûr.

Il entra dans la cuisine où, à son grand malheur, Kakashi lisait le nouveau tome d'Icha Icha Paradise. Celui-ci sortit la tête de son bouquin et observa son élève de son œil onyx.

« Alors Naruto, mal à la tête ? , taquina t-il.

-Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point, se plaignit le blond en s'asseyant en face de son maître.

Ce dernier désigna du regard le verre d'eau posé devant l'Uzumaki ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine, que le blond prit sans un mot.

-Kiba dort encore ? , s'enquit l'homme au sharingan.

-Il… Il est parti, déclara Naru, le cœur serré. Parti. Alors que… – Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux – Je lui ai dit… Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Dites, est-ce qu'il y a des ramens à faire chauffer au micro-ondes, ici ? »

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et fit un grand sourire, celui qui lui était si coutumier. Si heureux d'habitude, si factice aujourd'hui. Le fils de Croc Blanc soupira et lui indiqua un placard du doigt, reprenant sa lecture.

_

* * *

Tout était trouble autour de lui et les meubles tournaient étrangement. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il s'était passé quelques temps avant. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, son esprit était bien trop embrumé pour faire cet effort. _

_« Je crois qu'on y est allés un peu fort avec le saké, Naruto, réussit-il miraculeusement à constater. _

_-Ouais, je crois aussi. Bon, j'vais chercher une autre bouteille, ajouta le blond, semblant avoir déjà oublié ce que son congénère venait de lui dire. _

_Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le placard où se cachaient les bouteilles de saké. La moitié du placard était vide, les bouteilles servant à combler cet espace gisant à présent lamentablement au sol, aussi vides que l'endroit qu'elles remplaçaient auparavant. Naruto revint avec deux bouteilles et s'affala sur le canapé, à côté de Kiba dont les adorables rougeurs qui avaient envahi ses joues empêchaient de différencier sa peau des marques de son clan. _

_-Deux bouteilles ? Tu crois pas qu'une, ça faisait déjà beaucoup ? _

_-Mais non, abruti, la deuxième, c'est pour toi, corrigea le blond qui semblait avoir du mal à formuler ses phrases. Mais si t'en veux pas…_

_-J'ai jamais dit ça, grogna l'Inuzuka qui arracha la bouteille des mains de son compagnon. Rah, putain de bouteille ! Elle s'est dédoublée, cette connasse, j'arrive pas à distinguer la vraie de la fausse. _

_-Ouais, la mienne aussi ! , hurla Naruto. En fait, je suis sûr qu'elles font du genjutsu pour qu'on puisse pas les ouvrir pour qu'on puisse pas les boire._

_-Ah ouais, t'as raison, approuva le brun. Elles sont rusées, les salopes… Attends, je vais régler le problème. – Il fit un mudra – Rupture ! Putain, ça marche pas. C'est du genjutsu de haut niveau. _

_-Moi j'ai réussi à ouvrir la mienne ! Je t'ai eue, pétasse ! »_

_Il but directement au goulot, victorieux. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba arriva lui aussi à ouvrir sa bouteille et se vengea en buvant tout cul sec. Au loin, Akamaru contemplait ce spectacle désolant, contrarié par les effluves capiteux d'alcool. _

« On était vraiment minables, hein Akamaru ? »

Le chien lui lança un regard qui disait clairement ''Et encore, dire que vous étiez minables, c'est un euphémisme'', ou tout du moins, un regard accusateur. Minables, ils l'avaient étés, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, en effet. Et lui continuait en beauté, à s'enfuir comme ça. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Un ninja ne s'enfuit pas, jamais ! Surtout pas lui, Kiba Inuzuka, l'une des plus fortes têtes de sa génération. Et pourtant, il avait fui la queue entre les jambes…

Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, plus fort que la première fois. Si fort qu'un peu de sang sortit de la plaie, qu'il lécha et avala, laissant un léger arrière-goût métallique qui lui était plutôt agréable.

Fort heureusement, à cette heure bien matinale, les rues de Konoha étaient vides, bien loin de la cacophonie habituelle qui était la sienne. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, le moindre bruit lui transperçait le crâne.

Vraiment minable…

* * *

Naruto salua d'un grand geste de main ses deux maîtres et sortit dynamiquement de l'appartement. Une fois sorti, son sourire éclatant laissa place à un visage triste et perdu. Comme il s'en voulait d'avoir proposé de boire du saké… S'il n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il serra les poings. Dire qu'il le lui avait dit… Et lui, il s'en foutait complètement.

Lui aussi, il était vraiment bête de le lui avoir dit ! Enfin, sous l'effet de l'alcool, les langues se délient…

_« Dis donc, si un jour, on m'avait dit que les bouteilles savaient faire du genjutsu… , soupira Kiba qui avait fini il-ne-savait-comment par terre, adossé au canapé. _

_-Ouais. Elles cachent bien leur jeu, ces grosses chiennes. _

_-Compare pas ces traînées à des chiens, connard._

_-C'toi le connard, sale Inuzuka sexy de mes deux couilles, rétorqua Naruto en menaçant celui-ci de sa bouteille de saké tristement vide. _

_-Sexy ? Eh ben, j'en découvre des choses… , railla l'Inuzuka en question. _

_-Et moi alors ? Je suis pas sexy ? , pleurnicha le blondinet. _

_-Mais si t'es sexy, rassura le brun. Mais pas autant que moi._

_-Si tu le dis, si tu le dis… A part ça, toi, je sais pas, mais moi, je commence à m'emmerder._

_-Ouais, moi aussi, approuva Kiba en hochant fébrilement la tête. »_

_Le blond se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers une commode, le seul meuble qu'il n'avait pas fouillé lorsqu'il s'était mis à la recherche de saké. Le maître-chien essaya de se lever, mais son équilibre plus que précaire le fit tomber lamentablement au sol à peine trois secondes après. Il se résigna donc à rejoindre son ami à quatre pattes. Une fois arrivé, Naruto l'aida à se relever et le soutint._

_« Bon, on l'ouvre ce putain de tiroir ? , grommela le garçon aux cocs sanglants. _

_-Ouais, affirma l'Uzumaki en s'exécutant. »_

_Le contenu du tiroir les stupéfia. Toutes sortes de lubrifiants, des tonnes de préservatifs aux goûts et textures diverses, de nombreux livres érotique, parmi eux, le kamasutra (plusieurs éditions) et même un fouet. _

_« Putain, je crois qu'on est tombés sur le tiroir à baise, déclara Kiba. »_

* * *

Dire que c'était ce tiroir à baise qui avait tout déclenché. Ou plutôt, quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le tiroir…

_« Ahhh… Kiba… Je… Ahhhh… Je t'…ahhhh… Je t'aime… »_

Voilà pourquoi il avait fui. Pour Kiba, tout semblait à présent limpide. Il n'aurait pas supporté… Qu'il lui dise… Ce que l'on disait toujours après une nuit de débauche aux aveux inspirés par l'alcool. Il le voyait déjà, avec ce sourire rayonnant, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, à lui hurler d'une voix forte…

_« Au fait, pour hier, tu sais que j'le pensais pas, c'était juste sous l'effet du saké, hein ! »_

Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu lui cacher sa déception. De cette nuit, tout ses souvenirs étaient flous, vagues. La seule chose qu'il restait de net, c'était ces mots gémis auxquels il n'avait même pas répondu, trop concentré sur ses coups de rein. Finalement, cela valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Moi, j'ai pas besoin d'être bourré pour te dire que je t'aime, murmura t-il d'une voix mal assurée. »

Akamaru lui jeta un regard désolé. Le brun s'empressa de rassurer son chien d'un faible sourire accompagné d'une caresse absente.

« Kiba ?! »

Le susnommé se raidit, reconnaissant cette voix, celle qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas entendre en ce moment. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis les rouvrit, forma un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres fines et se retourna pour faire face à son amant d'hier.

« Tiens, Naruto, alors, pas trop mal ? , fit-il mine de railler.

-Non, ça va, Kakashi m'a donné une aspirine, répondit celui-ci en regardant ailleurs.

-En fait, ce n'était pas à ta tête que je faisais allusion, précisa t-il d'un air licencieux magnifiquement feint. »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent brusquement, comprenant le sous-entendu. Alors comme ça, lui, ça le faisait rire ?! Il serra les poings et plongea son regard saphir empli de rage dans les orbes bestiaux de l'Inuzuka.

« Alors toi, ça te fait marrer, peut-être ?! Bah pas moi, tu vois ! C'était ma toute première fois ! Avec toi ! Je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais, merde ! Et toi, tu t'enfuis comme ça et en plus, lorsque l'on se retrouve, tu te marres ?! Au moins par respect pour moi, tu pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était ! Parce pour toi, c'était peut-être un coup d'un soir, mais pour moi, c'était plus, bordel ! – Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'il essuya du dos de la main d'un geste empressé – En plus, t'es vraiment un salop, parce que tu caches bien ton jeu, Monsieur Je-Trouve-Ino-Sexy. »

Le maître-chien recula, sous le choc. Il fixa Naruto, celui-ci fulminant, sans rien dire, puis finit par baisser honteusement les yeux. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, se faisant le plus mal possible. Il se détestait…

« En fait, je… Je croyais que… Tu le pensais pas, bafouilla Kiba. J'veux dire, le… Le truc… Que c'était juste sous l'effet de l'alcool. Je veux dire, je te le reproche pas mais…

-Mais ? , encouragea l'Uzumaki, subitement apaisé.

-J'aurai pas pu te l'entendre dire et faire semblant que j'en avais rien à faire, parce que ce serait te mentir et me mentir à moi-même. Non, j'aurai pas pu… Jouer la comédie. Retenir mes mots. Ne pas te dire… »

Le blond le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Kiba. Il suçota avidement la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci avant de passer sa langue dessus, quémandant une réponse. Qui ne se fit pas attendre, car le brun entrouvrit la bouche, invitant Naruto à y pénétrer de sa langue, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Peu après, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime, haleta Kiba entre deux inspirations saccadées. »

Et dire que tout ça, c'était parti d'un truc vraiment bête…

_Dans le tiroir à baise, outre toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient découverte, ils en trouvèrent une autre qui attira tout particulièrement leur attention embrumée à tous les deux… _

_« Oh ! , s'exclama Naruto, un air choqué au visage. Des menottes ! Iruka-sensei et des menottes…_

_-Je les testerai bien, moi, ces menottes, pas toi ? , susurra Kiba en entamant un suçon. »

* * *

_La scène de fin, là où Naruto pète son câble, c'est cliché, non ? Enfin bon, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Ne vous gênez pas, soyez francs =) .


End file.
